Camp Rock Bakugan Style: Book 1: Welcome To Camp Rock!
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Gunz and Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar win a trip to Camp Rock to train for their new positions in the band, the BrawlerZ, things can get a little hectic! What kind of chaos will ensue before the Final Jam? Rated M for Adult situations, language, Yaoi, lemons and eventual MPreg. Alternate Universe, Good! Barodius! Good Kazarina! Don't like, don't read.


Gunz Kurosaki-Lazar sat with his adoptive sister from Gundalia, their eyes glued to the television screen. Both siblings were orphaned by their parents at a young age but they managed to get on just fine. Gunz and his sister had taken an interest in this new boy-band straight from the hit TV show, "X Factor: Inter-dimensional Edition". The group was called BrawlerZ with a Z at the end, and they performed all genres of music but today, they were making a special announcement during the concert. "Ladies and gentlemen, before we get on with tonight's show, we'd like to announce the winners of our contest and winners of the grand prize, the chance to join the band and get a recording contract with our manager, Leo Barodius! Hey Uncle B! How are you?" Dan introduced their uncle, and Ren and Anubias's dad.

"Hey you guys! I'm doing great tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, the GRAND PRIZE winners of the BrawlerZ Recruitment Sweepstakes are... Gunz and Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar from Durham, New Hampshire! They will be sent off on a trip to Camp Rock, in the quaint little area our Camp is located, Jeffersonville, Vermont! Don't worry you guys, there'll be a limo to pick you guys up and you'll be in the best cabin in the entire camp! Now, the first prize winners are... Paige Johnson from my home planet on a small town named Trenton in Gundalia and her boyfriend, Rafe Stevens, from the homely city of Neathiopia! Neathiopia is the capital city of Neathia and the home of my beloved sister, Serena and my other little sister, Fabia Sheen and also the biggest city in all of Neathia. You guys receive a trip to Camp Rock and a second chance at joining the band in the contest known as the Final Jam! Here, you'll see acts from across all dimensions! Vestals, Gundalians, Neathians, humans and all kinds of people can join in the fun for a chance to see who's got the skills and what it takes to join the BrawlerZ! Now, without further ado... ON WITH TONIGHT'S SHOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Barodius shouted.

"Wow, little bro, did you hear that?! We're the grand prize winners! Better start packing! The limo is going to be picking us up tomorrow afternoon, close to 1:30 or 2:30 pm!" Hannah squealed, rushing upstairs to her bedroom and yanking out her suitcase from its little spot under the bed. "Alright, so, pajamas for about a month or so, check. Enough shirts and summer dresses for about a month or so, check and double check. Pants, jeggings, leggings, check, check, and triple check. Socks, check. Sandals, check. Sneakers, check. Flip-flops, check. Bathing suits and cover-ups, check and double-check. Period supplies, check. Adult diapers in case of diarrhea, check. Boxers, check. Underwear, bras, sports bras, and camisoles, check, check, check and quadruple check. Bath towels and beach towels, check and check. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, razor, and makeup, check, check, check, check and quintuple check. Nintendo 3DS, iPhone 6, and Playstation Vita, check, check and triple check. Wallet, check. Sweatshirts and light jackets, check and double check. Oh right, laptop and chargers for all my devices, check and double check! Finally, skirts, check! Alright, that should cover _pretty_ much everything. Hold on, almost forgot _two,_ no, _three,_ important things. Toothpaste, toothbrush, and deodorant, check, check and triple check. There! _Now_ I'm all set for _real!_ " Hannah shouted rushing downstairs and setting her suitcase near the front door.

"Sis, did you remember to pack your med-case yet?" Gunz called from his bedroom.

"Whoops! Almost forgot about that! Alright, med-case, better pack everything I'm going to need and the bags that contain the meds too. There. Now, I'm really all set and this time I remembered everything on the list." Hannah said, lugging her suitcase outside.

"Alright, I'm all set, sis! Well, well, well, Would ya lookit that! The limo came earlier than expected! We'd better hop in!" Gunz said, taking his suitcase and putting it into the limousine's trunk.

"Good morning, milady and milord. My name is Kato and I am your new limousine driver and butler. My masters, the Marukura family have assigned me to your care. I am pleased to make your acquaintances, young master and young mistress." Kato said, bowing politely.

"Good morning to you as well Kato. You can call me Hannah, you don't need to call me young mistress." Hannah said, finally sitting down inside the limousine's comfy black sofa-sectional style seats.

"And Kato, you can just call me Gunz. No need to call me young master. You're part of the family, dude." Gunz said, welcoming Kato into the family with a hug and a pat on the back.

"Alright, Camp Rock awaits us. The Master and Mistress of the camp, Leo Barodius and his wife, Kazerina Barodius have been eagerly and excitingly awaiting your arrival. We'll also be picking up young masters Rafe and Paige. Ah, there they are." Kato said, wondering where the Neathian boy and his Gundalian girlfriend had gotten off to.

"Hey Kato! Rafe and I are ready to go!" Paige said, hopping into the limo.

"Yup! Let's go! Camp Rock, here we come!" Rafe said, hopping in next to his girlfriend.

"Alright. Here we go! Make sure you buckle up, as it is the state law." Kato said.

"Alright, Boulderon! This is gonna be epic!" Paige shouted, pumping her arm up into the air.

"Hell yeah Wolfurio! We're going to have a BLAST! My girlfriend is gonna be with me, your mate is gonna be with you! We've got our best friends from Earth, Gunz and Hannah with us! Fun in the sun and more music than you can shake a stick at is waiting for us!" Rafe shouted pumping his arm up into the air.

"Aw yeah! Reptak, this is gonna be the greatest. Summer. EVER!" Gunz cheered.

"Hell yeah, Hoshi No Kaze! We're gonna have a BLAST!" Hannah cheered to her Ventus Lumagrowl.


End file.
